Work of Art
by QueenTyZula
Summary: Contribution to Tyzula Tuesday! One shots based on my favorite couple. From their times as children to old ladies. I will try to capture the beauty, brutality and everything in between of their relationship within these one shots. Enjoy!
1. Dress Up

Azula sat calmly by the pond, staring nonchalantly at the water as it rippled in a silent dance. Luckily, she had escaped the hub bub and craziness that was her home right now. All of the servants were charging past, preparing for the night's festivities. Azula found the irony in her father's birthday being the same day as the most feared holiday in the Fire Nation calendar, Death of the Dawn.

According to her mentors, Lo and Li, the night is in commemoration of those loyal Fire Nation citizens who had lost their lives to other nations before her great grandfather, Sozin, brilliantly decided to unite the nations.

 _"So, why do we wear disguises? And hold parties?" Asked the child._

 _"Spirits will not harm those who hide from them". Said Lo or Li. "To honor the spirits on this day, one must honor them with festivities and respect them by concealing their faces"._

Azula pursed her lips. "I'm not afraid of a spirit!" She grumbled.

"There you are!"

The young firebender nearly jumped at her friend's voice.

"Watch it, Ty Lee, the spirits will get you if you don't put on your disguise," she said when the girl tumbled next to her.

Ty Lee shook her head, boldly.

"Uh, uh! My mom said they can't if I'm married. He would have to be the most powerful firebender!"

Azula's eyebrow raised at the comment. Why hadn't she heard of this?

"Well, you're only ten, so you can't get married, yet," she pointed out.

Ty Lee thought on this, pouting.

"Hmm, guess you're right".

Of course. Thought Azula, proud she had burst whatever bubble her friend was in.

"Oh, well, guess I'll just dress up as a bride to trick them".

Before Azula could tell her that was the dumbest idea ever, the acrobat had cartwheeled away past her looming mother. Azula glanced at her mother, dressed in a brown cloak with a hood.

 _Hmm, guess she'll be a peasant tonight._ She thought. _Fitting._

Her mother, wearing a nervous look at the sight of her daughter, quickly replaced it with a sweet smile.

"W-why aren't you getting dressed, Dear?" She asked the nine year old.

"I didn't know what I wanted to wear".

Ursa chuckled nervously. "How about your purple platypus-bear with the pink horns and silver wings that you wore last year?"

Azula grimaced at the idea. "Definitely not. I have a better idea, anyway".

She stood, walking past the woman towards her father's room.

#

Ty Lee twirled lively in her mother's wedding dress. Though it was way too big for her, she had managed, with the help of her mother, to pin it just right to newly forming curves. Her golden mask shimmered brightly as she switched partners effortlessly. Though dancing was forbidden most days in the Fire Nation, Death of the Dawn was an exception as it was seen as proper homage paid to the spirits. She bowed humbly to one dance partner and was about to sneak another sugar cake when a different masked partner about her height, though slightly petite for a boy offered his hand.

"Sure!" She exclaimed, beaming.

The boy swept her into his arms and attached his hand to her back. Noticing the boy's odd outfit, that was obviously too big for him, Ty Lee leaned over his shoulder to ask, "What is your outfit, Cutie?"

"Can't you tell?" Asked the boy back, though his voice sounded strange, as though it was forced.

"Uh, a soldier?" She asked.

The boy swung her into a ballroom twirl and did not answer.

"Azula!" Yelled Ozai from his place high above the crowd. "Where did you get my groom's wear!"

Shocked, both girls ran out of the room. When they reached the pond, Ty Lee giggled like she would never stop. Removing her mask, Azula gave a smirk.

Ty Lee stopped abruptly. "You have to cover your face! The spirits will get you!" Yelled Ty Lee.

Azula shook her head. "Not if I am married, remember?"

The ten year old's face lit up as she pinched her friend's cheek. Surprisingly, Azula leaned in for the pinch, her face slightly flushed.

"You're so cute!" giggled Ty Lee.

Azula was about to comment when a masked Zuko ran into the yard.

"Azula! Where's mother? I've searched everywhere!" He asked panicked.

The girl shrugged, irritated at the interruption.

"I don't know, maybe the spirits took her".

"Huh?" Asked Zuko with an inquiring eyebrow.

Azula sighed, grasping Ty Lee by the waist possessively.

"Well, she was walking about with her face uncovered and she's not married to the most powerful firebender," grinning at her friend, she added. " _She's_ taken".


	2. Kimono

Toph checked her wrist watch. Lunchtime. Leaning back in her reclining, bison-lined (courtesy of Appa's frequent shedding) chair, she placed her feet on top of her desk.

 _Ah, after a week of busting my ass, finally, some peace._ She thought, feeling her eyes grow heavy.

With a yawn and stretch, she placed her arms behind her head, preparing for a quick nap.

"Chief Bei Fong!"

 _Great…_ She thought, feeling Avatar Aang's presence standing in the doorway to her office.

"Geez, Twinkle Toes, cut the formalities. I'm not going to stop calling you Twinkle Toes, so you don't have to be all formal all the time".

Aang sighed, heavily, before continuing. "It's Azula and Ty Lee. There's been a report of domestic violence at their estate".

Toph smacked her forehead. "Of course, the fifth one this week. Pinky is nuts for marrying Princess Nutcase. What's new?"

Aang shook his head.

"It's different this time. Azula's at the hospital with Katara. She was stabbed".

Toph jumped out of her chair, shocked. "What? Pinky tried to take her out for good this time?"

Aang shook his head, "I don't know. That's not like Ty Lee, but Zuko's on his way by dragon, come on," calling for her to follow, he hurried outside.

Toph kept up with him with an assistant driving a cop car as he rode a ball of air to the hospital. Rushing up the flights of steps to the private sector of Republic City Medical, in which the wealthy and famous were held, they ran into a very pregnant Katara in front of Azula's room.

"Hey Toph! Hey Sweetie," she greeted, giving Aang a kiss on the lips, to which Toph rolled her eyes.

"Watch it, Love Birds, that's how you got the other two, remember?" She jested.

Katara smirked. "And how did you get Su and Lin, Toph?" She shot back.

With another eye-roll, the chief of police stormed past them into Azula's room.

"She has just started back breathing on her own," called Katara from behind.

Toph gave a nod to one of her officers, who was snapping pictures of the unconscious princess. At the sight of the Chief, he immediately saluted her and assumed an attention stance.

"Chief Bei Fong," he greeted respectfully.

The earthbender's brow wrinkled. She could not remember the kid's name. He had just joined the force.

"Officer," she greeted back after a pause. "Did you apprehend the suspects?"

The guy shrugged. "There's only one, she admitted to the crime. She's in the waiting room currently, but there's a problem with her story".

 _Hmm. Naturally. Just admit it, Ty Lee, the princess probably asked for it. Besides she's filthy rich, so that's a sweet motive._

Rubbing her chin, Toph asked, "Any evidence at the scene to pin her to the crime?"

The officer nodded. "Well, there was a kimono soaked in the princess's blood, along with the blood on the kitchen floor and the suspect captured knife in hand".

Toph shook her head. "Not looking good for Pinky," she muttered, leaving the room, Katara and Aang close on her heels.

Ty Lee's head was in her hands when the party arrived in the waiting room. Feeling another presence, she lifted her head.

"So, you finally had enough after ten years of marriage, huh?" Asked Toph, hand on hip.

The twenty-seven-year-old acrobat looked up at her with wide eyes.

"No! That's not it at all!" She exclaimed.

Toph clicked her teeth. "Can it, Pinky! You were caught knife in hand. How do you explain that? Or the blood-drenched kimono?"

"Stop it! I know it looks bad, but Azula totally made me! I swear!" She protested.

Toph was about to speak when the new recruit appeared.

"Chief! The princess is awake!"

Eyes bright, Ty Lee rose.

"No! You stay right here. I'm going to talk to Azula. You stay here with this guy," she stated, pointing a thumb behind her at the newbie.

Pouting, the woman fell back into her seat, head in her hands. Toph shook her head as she headed for Azula's room.

#

"Where's my sister!" The flustered Fire Lord Zuko asked upon seeing his old friends in the hallway.

"Zuko! Hey! She's up actually," informed Katara, hugging the distressed fire lord.

Toph felt the flush of relief wash over the fire lord. Although he was only thirty the young ruler's heart pumped with the beat of a 60 year old man.

 _Poor guy. A true walking ball of stress._ She thought as she, Aang, Katara and Zuko entered the room.

Azula cut her eyes in their direction as soon as they appeared. Still as regal as her fourteen-year-old, terrifying days as a general in the Fire Nation Army, the beauty had lost all of her baby fat in her face. It was now a chiseled marvel with sharp, golden eyes that still pierced a person to their core. Due to her previous explorations in the enchanted Forgetful Valley, she now sported a streak of white hair down the middle of her black, flowing tresses.

Giving a smirk to Toph and a nod, she greeted, somewhat hoarsely, "Welcome, Toph, good to see you again". Cutting her eyes at the others, particularly Katara, she added, "To what do I owe the Piss Party today?"

Toph chuckled aloud. The chief of police actually admired the princess to some degree. She and the princess had developed an interesting friendship as Azula frequented the local jail for various incidences at least twice a month. After she was released pending a murder case, now cold, the princess had even donated five million in gold coins to the renovation of the mental health ward of the prison. Of course, that was a meager sum compared to Ty Lee's shoe budget. However, even near death, she would always loath the rest of "The Gaang".

"I knew I shouldn't have wasted the energy," Zuko muttered.

Toph punched his shoulder. "Oh stop being King Piss Pot".

Zuko winced, rubbing his shoulder with a frown.

"Anyway," Toph continued. "so, Princess Nutcase, I honestly expected to see Pinky in here. This is the fifth call this week," She admitted.

Azula shrugged passively, "What can I say? Chains and whips excite me," she said casually.

"What-?" The entire room gasped, except Toph, who grinned.

"Typical, keeps things spicy, but seriously, this wasn't a minor thing, this time. Pinky tried to kill you obviously. I hear your inheritance is quite lucrative," she pointed out. "Plus you guys have the new baby, Yasuko, and Zaheer. Isn't he like five now? Perhaps you guys should slow down a bit".

"The kids are in the Fire Nation with Ty Lee's pissy parents. Sorry, we got kind of carried away. My wife is a thrill seeker".

Before Toph could question further, Katara interjected. "But your kimono was destroyed with blood. You almost died!" She pointed out in her usual dramatic way.

"It was on purpose," the princess responded coolly.

Toph groaned. "Listen, Azula, I know you're an expert liar and all, but I've gotten better with seeing through lies. Losing that much blood couldn't have happened with some chains and whips".

Locking eyes with the chief, Azula answered with, "Then you should know I am telling the truth".

"Still doesn't explain the bloody kimono," Aang piped.

Exhaling as if irritated with the matter, the princess smoothed her gown and ran her fingers through the white patch of hair.

"So, it all started when our neighbor Haru decided to leave the kimono as a gift for my wife on our doorstep. I got home early, opened the package and tried it on," pausing, she added. "Naturally, Ty came home to see yours truly naked with it on, so I asked her to draw blood and I would send it back to him as a kind warning".

The entire room gasped, except Toph, of course, none the surprised.

"Ha! You are so fucking awesome!" She exclaimed.

Azula smirked.

"Where's Ty Lee anyway?" She asked in a serious tone. "She had better not be in a cell".

"I'll get her," Zuko quickly volunteered. "I don't want to hear anymore".

Seconds later, Ty Lee burst through the room with a squeal. "Oh, Babe! You're ok!" She said, straddling the princess with a hug.

After an uncomfortably long lip-lock between the nutcases, Azula looked to Toph over her wife's shoulder. "Please escort the Piss Party out," she ordered like the seasoned general of her past. "I've been wanting to experiment with these new motored hospital beds".

Toph smirked as she led the frozen party out.

"Oh and Peasant," she directed at the healer, angering her to no end, "Send that bloody kimono to Haru immediately. Don't want to let all this trouble go to waste".

With that she closed her eyes and absorbed Ty Lee's lips, oblivious to everyone in the room.

 **I know it's not Tuesday, but this idea popped into my head and I just had to get it out. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Graveyard

Removing his hat as he entered his mothers' mansion, Zaheer could have sworn that a pin had dropped as he stepped cautiously around torn sheets, shattered wine bottles and broken picture frames. Although it had been at least six years since he left to join the air acolytes, he could not think of a time he had seen his childhood home in such shambles. There was not a servant in sight. The formerly red sofa was now a charcoal black and the golden curtains were ripped and hanging at an awkward angle along the tall windows.

Breathing in deeply, he moved from the living room towards the adjoining tea parlor, where his "mummy" was snoring loudly, her graying hair matted and splayed across the glass table. In her hand was a shattered, crystal wine glass that obviously left her hand its current shade of bloody red. Zaheer blinked twice at the sight of her. With light steps, he neared her.

"Mummy?" He called to her, sweetly, as he touched her shoulder.

The woman stirred, yet did not open her eyes to meet his. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, he used some spilled water along the table to wipe her hand before gently picking her up, keeping her head balanced on his shoulder and placed her in a reclining chair that was thankfully still intact. Kissing her on the forehead made her whimper softly, "Azula".

Zaheer grimaced. He had not spoken to his mother since walking out six years ago. He made sure to address all letters to Ty Lee and with the rise of radios, he made sure to tell his parents' servants to give the radio to his more understanding mother. Ty Lee loved him regardless of his beliefs and was supportive of any decision he made, including the decision to join the air acolytes upon graduating from Aang Preparatory High School. His other mother, on the other hand, despised him from birth.

 _"How could a child of mine not inherit the gift of bending?" He remembered her whispering from where she and Ty Lee sat underneath an umbrella on the beach sipping chai tea as they watched their children at play._

 _They were away on their annual vacation to Ember Island. After ordering her father's bulldozed to the ground, Azula had a lavish beach house built on top of where the former had been, that rivaled her father's home in size._

 _Lifting her head from where she was lying atop her wife's thigh, reading a romance novel, Ty Lee sat up, giving the woman a look of disapproval._

 _"Azula! Stop! Zaheer is one of the smartest students in his class. The headmaster really wants us to skip him up two grades, ya' know. Besides, Zuko also asked us to move back to the Fire Nation so that he can enroll in the Fire Nation Academy. I wish you would just accept your son for who he is. You should be so proud of him!" She hissed back, trying to keep her volume down._

 _Azula scoffed. "Of course Zuko would want to take him under his wing. He has no male heirs, himself, hmph!" She cackled. "Did he not get the memo that I'd rather gouge my eyeballs than move back to the Fire Nation under his rule?" With that she crossed her arms, done with the conversation._

 _Though heartbroken, Zaheer ran to his upset mothers from where he was building an impressive replica of the avatar's bison out of sand._

 _"M-Mother?" He called to her, timidly._

 _Azula bared her teeth at him, with a sharp eye. "What, Child?" She growled._

 _Assuming a classic fire form with his two fingers shakily extended, he executed a set of katas, putting a smile on Ty Lee's face._

 _"Ooooh! Mama's big boy is so handsome!" She squealed. Nudging Azula in the side, she added, "Right, Azula?" She asked sternly._

 _With a wave of her hand, she stood, "Don't flatter yourself," she said, walking towards his incomplete sand bison._

 _"Mother!" Screeched Yasuko, coming in to land on her surfboard._

 _With a smile, Azula held out her arms to accept a hug from her youngest child._

 _"Come, My Dear, show the non-benders what we've been working on"._

 _Wiping her sweaty face, the pretty, dark haired, six-year-old cracked her knuckles in preparation._

 _"Of course, Mother," she said with a bow._

 _With that, the girl readied her stance, then aimed a golden ball of fire at the sand bison, obliterating it. Sneering in her brother's direction, she bowed once again to Azula, who chuckled, giving the girl a pat on the back._

 _"How was that, Mother?" She asked gleefully._

 _"Excellent, Dear," responded Azula._

 _Fed up with it all, Ty Lee stood angrily picking up her bawling son._

 _"Azula! You are such a bi-, UGH!" She screamed, heading for the beach house._

Zaheer exhaled loudly at the memory. His sister was always his mother's favorite, which drove a wedge between the two. Even after the birth of her daughter, Asami, Zaheer had yet to meet the child or her father as he chose not to attend the wedding. Despite their strained relationship, his heart bled at the news of her sudden death. Murdered in her own home in front of her young child. It gave the young man chills when he thought on it.

With a deep breath, Zaheer left his mother to walk outside to the family graveyard. Yasuko's funeral had been the day before, so her burial plot was freshly fully covered in mounds of dirt. Placing a single fire lily on her headstone, he gave a heavy sigh.

"Good of you to rear your head after all this time". Came a tense voice behind him.

Closing his eyes, Zaheer turned to meet his estranged mother.

 _Here goes nothing._ He thought, opening his eyes to meet Azula's golden, brutal staredown.

She was still terrifying even in her old age. Zaheer prided himself on his fearlessness, yet his mother seemed to rip his heart out of his chest. She was every bit regal. Though her hair was now almost fully silver, and her face was slightly wrinkled by time, she still stood with her back bone straight as if freshly out of the Fire Nation's army.

"Mother," Zaheer responded, respectfully bowing.

"Hmm, I wonder," she mumbled, walking past him to kneel at her daughter's headstone.

Passing a hand over the top of the marble, she sighed deeply. Zaheer eyed her before speaking.

"I see Mummy took it pretty hard," the young man commented.

As if interrupted from something dire, Azula shot him a look of disdain.

"You think?" Bracing himself, Zaheer remained stoic as she continued. "Her son waltzes his perky ass to whoknowswhere for six years and her daughter is burned ALIVE in her own fucking HOME!" She lashed out with a terrifying look on her wrinkled face. "Now, that non-bending son-of-a-bitch son-in-law of hers is keeping our ONLY grandchild from her all because I am a BENDER. I could kill the bitch when I find him. Fat fuck!"

As if something triggered within him, Zaheer hurried to his mother's side and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders.

"Yasuko was strong, Mother. I am sure she fought back with all of her strength".

Instead of responding, the woman wailed loud enough to awaken the dead, herself. As if cued, Ty Lee emerged from the house, running towards the graveyard. Realizing what was happening, she gently touched her son's shoulder. Her hands, once firm and strong, now shook with all 55 of her years.

Giving him a warm smile, she gestured for him to step away from Azula. As he did, the older woman wrapped her arms around her wife, holding Azula's head to her chest, softly stroking her back lovingly.

"Shhh, Sweetie, it's going to be ok. I'm right here". She whispered.

Azula shook in her arms, eyes shut tight. The tears flowed like waterfalls as she spoke. "They burned her alive. Our sweet…baby girl. I-I did this! I've cursed our family. Mercy, Agni, why do the gods hate me so?" She sobbed.

Ty Lee wiped her own face. "No, no, please, don't think about it that way," she said sweetly. "Remember what I told you about the universe? It works in its own way. I-I'm getting strong signals that we will see our daughter again".

Sniffing, Azula pulled away with a lowered head. Zaheer was frozen at the sight of his legendary mother in this weakened state.

"Come on, Ty, all that waits for us is a lonely graveyard, now".

Shaking her head, Ty Lee countered. "We will see each other again one day," glancing at Zaheer, she added. "I am sure of it".

 **10 years later**

Zaheer raised his head to meet his uncle's eyes at the entrance of the family graveyard.

"Lord Zuko," he greeted, rattling his chains.

"You know; this Red Lotus thing does not change the fact that I am your uncle. I think this time in prison will help you".

Zaheer regarded him coolly. "This is not the time nor the place to discuss the matter. And you are no uncle of mine. As far as I know, you no longer exist to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have only until sunset to pay my respects before I'm locked back up".

Without another word, he shoved past the fire lord, his White Lotus guards escorting him. His mother sat by two tombstones with a smile on her face.

"Mother," he spoke calmly as he looked down at her frail form.

"Hush," she hissed. "Remember Ty Lee rambling on about the universe allowing us to see each other again?"

Though it was an odd topic, Zaheer nodded.

"Yes, I remember that. But you said you didn't believe in such things".

As if lost in the skies, Azula said mostly to herself, "Oh I've since changed my mind. I just…hope…it's all true".

With that, she seemed to get a hold of herself as she placed a single fire lily on her wife's tombstone.

Looking at Zaheer, she crossed her arms. "So attempted murder of the new avatar, huh?"

Lowering his head, Zaheer hissed. "Yes".

Looking at his guards, she pointed a finger. "You two will stay right here. If you so much as flinch, you'll find yourselves in your own family graveyards. Assuming you peasants can _afford_ one".

The guards noticeably winced, yet allowed Azula to place her arm around Zaheer's elbow, leading him away.

"Now, Dear, let me give you some advice, I am an expert on killing avatars, you know".

 **Still not Tuesday, but I am caffeinated and creative tonight, HA! Enjoy!**


	4. Spooky

**Really short update for the Tyzula prompt "Spooky". Not my best as this prompt was really hard. I don't do well with fluff, but I tried somewhat. Hope you like.**

"Hold still, Zu, I just have one more lining to go," said Ty Lee, mixing the fine tipped brush with her back turned to the princess.

Azula crossed her arms and pouted. Ty Lee was too into this make-up stuff for her liking. Lipstick and a touch of eyeliner suited her just fine, but of course Ty Lee had to go above and beyond to get this Kyoshi Warrior look down pact.

"Bet you didn't know about the secret catacombs underneath this place we could be throwing prisoners in".

Azula immediately jerked her head in Mai's direction.

"Where did you get this information?" She asked sternly, ignoring Ty Lee's whining at her sudden movement.

Mai shrugged passively. "The earthbenders were gossiping about it. Heard it's pretty spooky and dangerous".

Azula smirked. Ty Lee cringed. Mai yawned.

"Shall we girls?" She asked sinisterly.

#

"Azula! Where are you? I can't see down here!" Yelled Ty Lee.

Azula rolled her eyes. They had only recently entered the underground cave seconds ago and her idiotic friend was already whining about the dark. There were several green crystals emitting just enough light for Azula to survey the surroundings.

"Hey, you two wait here and listen out for King Dummy and his pet. I'm going in there," said the fearless firebender.

"Wait! Are you sure about this?" Mai suddenly piped, surprising Azula with the sense of urgency in her voice. "Look at this inscription".

Azula read the crystal's engravings aloud. _What you will see will frighten you._

With a laugh, she waved the engraving away. "Yeah, nothing spookier than dead prisoners," she said, sarcastically. "I'm going. Stay here and make sure Ty doesn't piss herself".

Before either girl could stop her, Azula entered the cavern. To her disappointment, there were no old skeletons or the like in sight, just a pool of clear water.

 _Hmph!_ She thought. _Scary. Right._

She approached the pool and took a seat, leaning over to get a better look out of curiosity.

A flash of the avatar and Zuko dressed in formal wear stared back.

"I came to bestow blessings for your wedding day". The avatar was saying to someone.

Azula assumed it had to be Zuko. _My brother getting married? Ha! Scary indeed! It's probably Mai. Scarier._ Thought Azula.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses, Azula. She's perfect for you".

 _Huh? He's talking to me?_

The scene suddenly changed to her in her mother's wedding gown. She looked elated as she stared towards something or someone that the real Azula could not see.

"I couldn't have chosen a better partner," she whispered behind her to her brother.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself, she really does love you. Wow".

 _She?_ Thought Azula leaning closer to see whom it was that this vision had her marrying.

"Finally, we're here at last. Are you ready, Princess?" Asked a voice that made Azula crawl away from the pool, gasping for her breath.

#

The princess was uncharacteristically silent for the rest of the day. Finally, tired of waiting, Ty Lee decided to make conversation.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened in that place?" She asked, wiping off the last of her makeup.

Azula's back was turned away from her friends. She could not shake the vision from her thoughts. Unable to look at the acrobat, she spoke for the first time in hours.

"No, but whatever you do, Ty Lee, don't ever go down there. It's rather spooky".


	5. Blizzard

**This fun prompt came up suddenly. I hope you enjoy!**

 **.Random: Don't worry I will still upload a part two of Spooky, but it probably will be between the next two prompts.**

"I am so excited about tonight; I could just squeal!" Exclaimed Ty Lee, gesturing for Azula to zip up her transparent, pink, skin-tight dress that stopped mid-thigh.

Of course, she made sure to wear nude underclothing to prevent any embarrassing moments while she and her wife were bored to sleep during the Four Nations Summit in the Northern Water Tribe's Grand Snowstorm Resort. It was after the conference, that she and her love would escape for a much-needed date night away from their angst-driven children.

Azula gave her wife a quick pat on the behind after she zipped the dress.

"Yes, dinner reservations are set on the balcony like you wanted". She announced, adjusting her red bow-tie, smoothing her black, pinstriped, knee-length skirt and adjusting her ruby, gold-laced cuff links on the sleeves of her crisp white shirt.

Ty Lee turned away from the full-body mirror. Tucking a stray hair from Azula's forehead to behind her ear, glad that she had taken her advice to wear it down, the former acrobat asked, "Huh? I thought the balcony was booked tonight?"

Azula smirked. Taking her wife's place in front of the mirror, she applied her artificial eyelashes carefully before answering.

"Surely, you must know that the owner, Rion Jon, would not refuse me. I offered to reduce his mediocre business venture here to rubble in a similar manner to the way his lover's home was incinerated years ago. Of course, he was more than willing to accommodate us".

Ty Lee giggled, kissing her wife's cheek. Azula licked her lips at the hint of cleavage showing in her wife's provocative negligee-inspired dress, accentuated in such an enticing manner by her large necklace of pink diamonds.

"You're so evil," she teased leaning in to lick Azula's earlobe.

"Yes I know, and I love it," cooed Azula. "Keep that up and we won't make this meeting of the buffoonery minds".

Ty Lee helped Azula apply her, now trademarked _Mad Princess,_ lipstick and the couple descended the spiral staircase of the suite.

"Mother!" Shrilled sixteen-year-old, Yasuko from her place on the couch between her best-friends Kya and Suyin Beifong.

Though both Ty Lee and Azula looked in her direction, it was obvious to everyone whom it was she was addressing.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Asked Azula, lovingly.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. Azula always had a soft-heart for her last born and fellow bender child.

"Tell these idiots to stop hogging the TV! The new season of _The Real Benderwives of Ba Sing Se_ is premiering tonight!"

Azula immediately shot a look of disdain at her firstborn concentrating on his next combo set against his best-friend, Bumi, on the interactive _King of Fighters: Hundred Years' War Edition_ video-game. Grunting from his mother's burning stare down, Zaheer gave a forceful airbender formation swivel kick with his character, Aang.

"She…can…record it!" He answered, trying to avoid his mother's eyes.

Ty Lee nodded, grabbing her Appa-inspired, white cashmere, full length coat from a servant and handing Azula her pinstriped blazer.

"He's right, Honey," she agreed. "Besides, I want to watch it when we get back".

Yasuko huffed loudly. "Buuuuut we don't want to watch them play this all night!" She whined. "Besides, he never uses your character, Mother. Like ever! He always plays as the avatar!" She added, again directing her comment at Azula, knowing it would set the woman off.

Ty Lee groaned and was about to send everyone to their rooms, when suddenly the arguing teens and their friends froze with unhinged jaws, staring towards the television with wide eyed expressions. The acrobat's jaw also fell as she looked towards where her wife stood with her back to the set and her arms crossed, giving them all an intense stare down after changing the television to the DVD setting to settle the matter.

"There. Something educational. Watch _The History of Blizzards_ and write a five paragraph essay due tomorrow," Azula commanded proudly.

Finding her voice, Ty Lee croaked. "A-Azula".

"What? They could use some educational television for once," said the firebender.

Pointing to the television, Ty Lee answered. "Um, Babe, we recorded over that when Katara gave it to you for your birthday, remember?"

The color instantly fell from Azula's face as she remembered the rather kinky night of her 30th birthday. Turning at the sound of erotic moans, she aimed two fingers at the set as Ty Lee's naked rear aimed towards the camera and Azula raised her paddle.

"You know I love it rou-" Ty Lee began when CRASH!

The set exploded, triggering blaring alarms that echoed around the luxury resort, setting off the sprinklers and ruining Ty Lee's beautiful cashmere.

"Um, I never thought the history of blizzards could be so fascinating," stated Kya.


	6. Dragons

Asami and Korra stepped off their romantic, palanquin ride at the front of the palace to a mob of press and lucky citizens of the Fire Nation. Flashing a picture-perfect smile and a flexed bicep, Korra suddenly remembered her new girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"They love me here," she whispered in Asami's ear.

Asami gave a nervous chuckle. "Not really". She said, smoothly, though Korra was barely listening. "It's the Festival of Agni's annual Flight of the Dragons race night".

Feeling Korra's grip loosen enough, the engineer pulled away from her grasp, scanning around the mob. Sensing her girlfriend's anxiety, Korra touched her shoulder lightly.

"Are you ok, Asami?"

The touch made the girl nearly jump out of her boots. "Oh, um, yeah, it's just that I'm nervous about introducing you to my family here".

Korra's eyes widened. Other than Hiroshi, the avatar had yet to meet her best friend turned girlfriend's family members.

"Your family? But Asami, you've spent time with mine!" She exclaimed, feeling a wave of hurt, the avatar turned away. "Are you…ashamed of me?" She grumbled just barely loud enough for Asami to hear.

"What? No!" Insisted the engineer, quickly grasping her girlfriend for a hug. "No, it's not that way at all, trust me. They don't care about us being girls, it's just that my family is really serious about the dragon races".

Varrick appeared out of seemingly nowhere with his new bride and two elderly women walking by his side towards them.

"Asami! Hey! Why didn't you tell me your grandmother was the Mad Princess, herself?" He asked, wrapping an arm around the elder woman clad in pink.

When he attempted to do the same to the other woman in red, she gave him a look that instantly stilled him.

"Sorry, I don't do Water tribe scent". She said, carelessly waving him off. "We can discuss you kissing my ass _after_ you shower".

 _Ouch!_ Thought Korra with a grimace.

Asami brought the back of her hand to her mouth to shield a chuckle. Quickly, clearing her throat when Korra shot her a look. The rude, old lady in red outstretched her arms towards the engineer. "Come, Dear, allow me to save you from this Southern Water tribe filth. It's quite difficult to scrub catfish off".

Asami exchanged hugs with the woman.

"Oh, Nai Nai, be nice. It's is so good to see you again and Lao Ye, you look grand!" She asked, leaning in for a tight embrace with the overly dressed woman in pink. "Is that silk?"

"Of course, Sweetie! No one at this festival will be prettier than me. Except you and your Nai Nai of course," squeaked Lao Ye. "Your Nai Nai and I just came back from our new property on Ember Island. We were in the market for a new beach home when I came across this new diamond studded clutch bag with the seashell embroidery".

Korra rolled her eyes as Asami squealed in delight when Lao Ye gave her the ridiculously expensive clutch bag.

"You didn't!" Gasped the engineer. "The waiting list for these is like a lifetime," she cooed.

"A peasant's lifetime, of course. You descend from true, divine royalty, Dear," huffed Nai Nai, giving Korra a smug look that made her feel very small. "So, who is this? Don't tell me that filthy Katara is dirtying up the festival with her spawn's rodents?"

That was it! Korra bared her teeth as she stomped towards the old croon in defense of her mentor, ready to bend her golden hair pendant down her bitchy throat. Asami immediately swept her lover into a warm embrace.

"This is my girlfriend, Korra, Nai Nai. She means a lot to me, please be nice to her," she quickly stated as sweetly as possible.

"Oooh, she's a cutie, Asami!" Yelped Lao Ye.

Undetered by her granddaughter's lover's display of aggression, Nai Nai examined her nails and commented. "If blue-eyed, mud-slingers are your style, then yes. She is quite fitting. Sweetie, how about I introduce you to one of Ty Lee's niece's kids? Our family is not one to muddy the _royal_ bloodline with peasants. With your beauty, you deserve someone more…noble should I say?"

Tightening her grip on Korra, Asami gave a smile. "Now, Nai Nai, Korra is-"

"The Avatar you entitled, pruning bitch!" Korra interjected, unable to hold her disdain for this woman any longer. "She can't get more noble than me!"

The woman's eyes narrowed briefly. "I see. Well, good work, Asami. At least she's not bald like the last one".

Before Korra could return another retort, a nervous Varrick, who had observed the entire scene from behind Zhu Li called out, "Lord Zuko! Hello! Please, come greet your sister!"

The retired fire lord approached the group with a wry smile towards them.

"Azula," he greeted teeth clenched before turning to Lao Ye. "Ty Lee, it is a pleasure. I didn't know you two were coming. My daughter will be thrilled".

Ty Lee giggled. "Oh, Zuko. We woudn't miss this for the world. You know Azula is competing with Soziness this year".

Glaring at his sister, Zuko asked, "You're competing?"

"My wife just said that, Genius. It's about time we give this place some real competition this year," stated Azula, glaring back at brother.

Disentangling from her girlfriend, Korra stepped between the warring siblings to which Azula dramatically pinched her nostrils together. Ignoring the evil witch, Korra asked, "Wait, you're the mad princess? And you, Lord Zuko are Asami's great uncle?" Turning to Asami, she asked. "Asami, THIS is your family?"

With a subtle smile and nod, Asami affirmed the relations. Korra gave herself a face palm.

"Too bad her Uncle Zaheer isn't here," commented Azula. "Then it would really be a party".

Korra froze at the mention of the familiar name, with pleading eyes she asked, "THE Zaheer," hoping that it was all a coincidence.

Asami gave a shameful tilt of her head. "I figured it was best to wait before I told you," she claimed.

Korra felt sick.

"Well, that was fun," said Azula, shoving a ten-year-old paperboy out of her way and to the ground as she stepped into her palanquin. "Ty Lee get over here, NOW!"

Ty Lee grinned, sheepishly at them. "See you guys later! It was great meeting you Korra".

Lord Zuko huffed loudly. "I'll see you on the course, Azula!"

The mad princess waved him off, helping Ty Lee into the palanquin with her. "Oh, Zu-Zu, nothing would excite me more!" She called out. "Come on, Slowpokes, faster!" She yelled towards the palanquin bearers.

"Gee, looks like I missed the fun".

Everyone turned to face another old woman dressed in all black.

"Mai!" Gasped Zuko, running to hug his ex-wife.

The woman lifted her hand to his face to stop him. "I'm only here because my grandchildren wanted to get out of the North Pole," she admitted in a depressing manner. "Plus, our daughter asked me to come".

Zuko's arms drooped. "Oh".

Two twins appeared at the woman's side, making Korra's heart drop at the sight of her cousins.

"Wait, you guys are related to Asami too?" She asked, confused.

"Oh look, Desna, it's the father killer, herself. Hello, Cousin Korra," stated Eska glumly as usual.

"Ah, yes, and the wedding crasher. Cousin Korra meet our grandmother on our mother's side. No relation to you". Said Desna.

"I think she may fear an incestuous relationship with her master or girlfriend or whatever," added Eska.

"Yes, that she may," answered Desna. "Grandmother, you could have told us that the Fire Nation was unbearably bleak. We are ready for our departure now that Cousin Korra has arrived," announced Eska.

Mai shrugged. "Yes, red is almost as awful as orange nowadays. Come along, Children, the bleakness might infect you".

With that the gloomy trio left.

#

In their hotel suite, Korra wrung her hands as Asami searched through her suitcase for a blouse to match her new clutch.

"Oh, this is way too much!" Korra blurted. "If I had known that your whole family was such a wreck, I would have never asked to come with you to the Festival of Agni".

Finding the perfect blouse, Asami gave a small smirk of pity.

"I'm sorry, Korra. Nai Nai can be a lot to take in. But she gets better once you get to know her".

"You think she'll like me?" Asked Korra, hopefully.

Asami shrugged. "Perhaps".

A knock at the door made them jump. Taking a deep breath. Korra hurried to open it. Looking about, she picked up a beautiful, small red and black bag with a dragon emblem.

"What is it?" Asked Asami.

The contents included a bottle of the signature _Mad Princess_ handsoap and an envelope.

"See," Commented Asami excitedly. "She does like you!"

Korra felt her spirits lift as she opened the envelope to see the beautiful calligraphy.

"Read it!" Called Asami on her way to the bathroom.

Korra's heart dropped as she read the letter aloud.

 _Greetings Avatar,_

 _Just wanted to let you know that it was a pleasure meeting the entity that killed my son's hideous girlfriend and threw him in jail. He was an airbender anyway. Also, if you are screwing my granddaughter, be sure to wash your hands first. You have more callouses than my pet dragon, Soziness. Ty Lee thinks your eyes are pretty and by the way, thank you for ridding the world of Kuvira. She was such a boring second-rate peasant version copy-cat of me. Metalbending? Please, Toph Beifong would have wiped her and the rest of her team off the face of this world before they reached the hideous statue of your past life. Also, do tell Varrick I will be serving a long sentence if he puts his Water Tribe hands on my wife again. Ty Lee says she wants a glider for Solstice. Oh, and in closing, don't ever step towards me with intent on violence again. I killed you once, remember?_

 _XOXO_

 _Azula_

"Ugh! I HATE your family already!" Screamed Korra, tearing up the letter into shreds.


	7. Spooky Part II

**Here it is, by request, enjoy!**

Mai's eyes regarded Ty Lee after the contortionist yelped when the hot tea burned her tongue. They were in Ba Sing Se's throne room awaiting Azula's arrival from her mission with two of Long Fei's top Dai Li agents, Agent Rock-Fart and Agent Muscle-Dirt. None of the girls pursued an interest in forming any type of relationship with the men, so they referred to them with various, demeaning nicknames. Unfortunately, while Azula and the agents were out the elite, trained expert of knives had been tasked with babysitting her optimistic friend and the deposed King Dummy's bear.

"Look alive, Mai!" Yelled Ty Lee as she dislodged four lychee nuts into the air. Rolling her eyes in boredom, Mai idly lifted her arm, while her head rested on her palm. Four daggers shot from her wrists, past her long, perfect nails, and sliced the nuts precisely into fours. Ty Lee smiled brightly, giving a couple pieces to the smelly bear. _Strange. This thing is just called a…bear. And it is hideous._ Mai thought with a sigh. She shifted her mind to earlier today and the waterbender's comment about the Fire Nation's banished Crowned Prince, Zuko, being somewhere in this dirty city with his boring uncle. She had hoped to see the scarred boy again.

It had been three years since their innocent love was torn apart by his overbearing father. Yet, she did not like the thought of him being traitor. The punishment for traitors in the Fire Nation is death, though Mai doubted Azula could actually kill her older brother or… could she? The girl had grown pretty sadistic over the years she and her father were alone in the capital city.

"She's definitely changed for the worse," Mai mumbled as she contemplated the matter of her friend's sudden coldness. "I wonder if the rumors are true. The servants mentioned her father-"

"Hmm?"

Mai shot Ty Lee a look for interrupting her thoughts when another curiosity took her. "Hey," she started. "Did Aula ever tell you what spooked her in that underground prison?"

Chewing without a hint of class, despite her noble status as one of the wealthiest in the capital, Ty Lee shook her head. "Nope. But she has been distant lately. I wish she would talk to us more".

Mai gave a dramatic sigh. "No thanks. I want to talk to her as least as possible until this mission is over. Why do you care anyway? That girl's nuts now, Ty. Did you not see that after the drill incident?"

The acrobat pouted, crossing her arms. "Oh, shut up, Mai," she hissed.

Taken by the comment, Mai lifted a warning eyebrow in her direction. "Why are you always defending her? She can't hear us now, so stop. I know she forced you to leave the circus". Her friend bit her lip and looked at her feet as Mai went in for the kill. "You're a total idiot, you know that? You could've taken the princess down with one blow. You cut down like twenty earthbenders yesterday. Why do you follow her like a love-sick puppy?" Her eyes popped open wide when Ty Lee bolted away with tears in her eyes.

The child soldier hurriedly took off after her, leaving the dumb bear unattended while they careened the many columns of the throne room before Ty Lee leapt atop the large throne and performed a perfect, midair somersault off, landing at the entrance of the temple's catacombs.

"Wait!" Shouted Mai, tossing two daggers to slow down the acrobat. One of the daggers pierced the green cloth of her uniform, yet Ty Lee managed to tumble away and into the dark catacombs. Mai halted at its entrance, watching the faster girl sprint and disappear in the darkness. Panting heavily, she remembered Azula's panicked expression from their last exploration of the catacombs, she paled. Anything that could spook the princess had to be some scary shit. "Damn it, Ty!" She groaned, looking on, but not daring to enter. She had not expected her old friend to get so upset at the bantering. _Geez, maybe I should go back to Omashu. I can't deal with this sweating._ She thought.

"Problem?" A regal, icy voice asked behind her.

Mai turned, swallowing to calm her racing heart. "Princess," she greeted with a flaming bow. "Just the bear's shit getting to me," she jested, adding a smirk.

Azula lifted an eyebrow and shrugged, turning back to her agents. With a manicured fingernail pointing towards the catacombs, she commanded with more force than necessary for a woman already in charge. "Throw him in there, Muscle-Dirt!" She shouted.

Mai shivered at Zuko's half-conscious body and battered spirit in the agent's tow. With a smack on his scarred cheek, Azula stirred him awake and turned his head, eyes falling on Mai. She stared at his golden orbs. "Mai?" He spoke meekly.

Breathless again, she answered, "Zuko".

Using her index finger, Azula jerked his chin in her direction and hissed suddenly in the ancient, lost tongue spoken by royals and highly esteemed nobles like Mai and Ty Lee's families, " _Amor patriae_ , Zu Zu! You could've been so much more, you miserable bastard. Say hello to the ice queen for me and save me the trouble of killing her along with the avatar. Maybe then you can redeem yourself, _cura te ipsum_. If not, then stay out of my way. _Aut neca, aut necare_!"

With that, she waved her hand for the men to throw him into the dark catacombs. Mai's heart lurched. _Damn you, Azula!_ She thought before she remembered Zuko's treachery. _Well, he attacked first, Idiot._

Azula had told them about Zuko's appearance outside the walls of Ba Sing Se. "Mai?"

Gritting her teeth from her conflicted feelings, Mai answered. "Princess?"

"Where's Ty Lee?" She asked, suspiciously.

Mai shrugged. "She's pissed at me. Down there, somewhere".

Azula let a hint of alarm cross her face before she quickly recovered. "And why aren't you with her?"

"It's kinda hard babysitting her and the bear". If looks could kill, Mai would be swimming with fish. "I mean she's been acting so weird. You should've left her emotional ass at the circus".

Azula pushed past the young woman towards the inside of the cave. "Touché," she agreed without looking back, leaving the confused girl.

#

"Agni, why do I feel this way!" Shouted Ty Lee to no one.

The acrobat walked on her hands, trying to distract herself from the scary surroundings. The green glow from the crystals were eerie. She could barely see which direction she had taken, though it was away from where they were keeping the prisoners. She continued in whatever direction until a clear pool seemed to brighten the place in its magnificence. Nearing, she looked at her reflection.

 _Damn, I'm sexy!_ She thought, striking a temptress's pose.

A glimmer from the pool interrupted her moment of vanity. Leaning forward, she uncharacteristically, lost her footing, falling into the pool, head first. Gasping and flailing, she panicked at the idea of drowning. "Shit, shit, shit!" She gasped.

The pool was ten times deeper than it had appeared. Ty Lee held her breath, trying to swim to the surface. Peering an eye slightly open, a vision covered her possible watery grave. Ty Lee gasped when she saw Azula holding a baby in her arms.

 _"You are beautiful, My Love," she whispered to the dark-haired, girl baby._

Ty Lee had only hoped those golden eyes would look at her that way. She reached a longing hand towards the vision.

 _You did this for…me," cooed Azula to someone in front of her._

Ty Lee's heart fluttered. The vision felt real. She leaned in towards Azula, feeling her lungs expand to capacity. _I have loved you for years, Princess. I dreamed you into life. I've always wanted to be a princess"._ Ty Lee felt her nose burn, bringing her back to the reality of being completely submerged in water. Suddenly a vision of herself, a few years older, appeared with a toddler boy holding one hand and a glass of wine in the other. Atop her head, sat Azula's famous, royal pendant.

"To another?" The vision asked, holding up the glass.

Azula took the glass and drank slowly. " _Amor vincit omnia_ ". She said smoothly.

The two began to lean in for a liplock when strong, smooth arms wrapped about her waist.

"Azu-" Ty Lee gasped as they sped toward the surface. The princess cast fearful eyes down towards her as she struggled against the force of the water.

"Gah!" Gasped Ty Lee, clutching the rocky surface with her forearms. Azula coughed next to her, pulling herself up to sit on the edge of the pool, her feet, however were still submerged. Regaining her thoughts, Ty Lee hid her blushing cheeks from Azula's nakedness. Not one to destroy her clothing, Azula had made the decision to strip to increase her swimming speed.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Ty Lee was surprised by her concern, turning she felt her body temperature increase at the girl's normally expressionless face contortioned with worry.

"I am now. My aura has never been pinker".

Instead of a normal retort, Azula gave a genuine smile. "I love you," she purred. Ty Lee slipped, but immediately gained her grip on the stone.

"W-what?" She asked. Was she dead?

"I always have. I tried to suppress it, but when I saw the vision of us marrying, it scared me, but I knew". Ty Lee could not believe her good fortune. Drifting closer to the princess, she placed her hands on her wet knees.

"I felt the same," she answered quietly.

"Really? But the circus? It was your calling".

Rubbing small circles on one of the princess's knees, she chuckled. "Well," she swallowed, unsure if she should reveal this information. Perhaps it was the water? She did feel kind of funny. Did Azula feel it too? "That night you slept in the bed with me after the performance, I dreamed that you called a little louder when we were, um," she was not sure how to put it. "Messing around".

Azula rubbed her cheek, leaning forward with hot, exotic breath. " _Carpe Diem_. Let's try it". She commanded seductively before bringing their lips together.

#

Mai paced the throne room. The bear was getting on her last nerve. _Agni, when are we leaving this place?_

Her eyes caught a glimpse of Ty Lee emerging from the entrance of the catacombs. Confused, she gaped at her friend. Was she glowing? Maybe it had something to do with her wet hair, but Ty Lee looked beautifully drunk from something.

"Hello, Mai," she nearly sang, adjusting her drenched clothing. "I'm sorry for leaving".

Mai nodded, trying to place what was going on with the acrobat. "Okay, what is going on with you?"

Ty Lee stretched backwards. "Nothing. I am great," she said innocently.

Mai suddenly blushed. How could she not guess? Everyone else, including Azula, assumed Ty Lee's dumbness was actually sweet innocence, yet her pink-loving, best friend was secretly more experienced than she and Azula put together. Well, everyone knew Azula had a thing for getting kinky with her young, sexy personal servants, two at a time behind closed doors. Yet, Mai doubted the princess had ever allowed any of them to touch her. According to hushed gossips between the servants, they were addicted to whatever erotic pleasures the princess hypnotized them with.

 _Of course._ Thought Mai on the contortionist with numerous male suitors. _She must've met up with Rock-Fart or Muscle-Dirt for a roll in the water?_

With a smirk, she decided to ask. "So how was the _sex_?"

Ty Lee walked on her hands and took a seat on the throne. She gasped prettily before starting. "Amazing. I feel like I'm floating. She-"

" _She_?" Asked Mai, further confused.

"I totally meant _he_!" Countered the contortionist. "Eww, Mai, you're a freak!" She squealed. Mai pursed her lips waiting for her to continue.

"So, yeah, he was totally awesome," said Ty Lee, flipping off the throne and landing squarely on her feet in front of the knife expert.

"That's it? So…which guy was it? Rock-Fart or Muscle-Dirt?" She asked, hoping Ty Lee would start her usual bantering. Instead, Ty Lee gave her a disgusted look.

"Uh, neither, I like firebenders, duh".

Mai suddenly remembered the non-bender boy from the Southern Water Tribe that Ty Lee was smitten over for a while, but realization struck her when Azula emerged with a battered-looking Zuko. He gave her a guilt-ridden look, that made her curse under her breath. _No! Ty wouldn't!_ She thought bitterly. Ty Lee knew very well about her crush on the royal firebender. The bitch! She wanted to release three very precise weapons at the traitor/friend when Ty Lee suddenly skipped up to the princess. Mai's eyes widened at Azula's expression when the contortionist nearly tackled her in a bear hug. Was she blushing? No, she was glowing too.

 _Ok, this entire place had to be haunted._ The idea of Azula and Ty Lee in any type of romance spooked Agni's Hell out of her.

"Um, hi, Mai," greeted Zuko, rubbing his neck. She locked eyes with Iroh being escorted by the agents. Instead of greeting the prince back, she immediately turned to follow them.

"May I be excused, Princess?" She asked politely.

Azula waved her off, completely taken by Ty Lee at the moment. The girl was wrapped around her on the throne, playing in her hair and Azula was obviously loving every second of it.

Mai increased her pace. "Come on, Zuko. This place is scary as fuck".

* * *

 **Quick reference: I used some Latin in this as I feel royals and nobles tend to be highly educated compared to other citizens. So quick run down:**

 **1. _Amor patriae: Love for one's country_**

 ** _2._ _cura te ipsum: take care of your own self_**

 ** _3._ _Aut neca, aut necare: Either kill or be killed._**

 ** _4._ _Amor vincit omnia: Love conquers all_**

 **5. _Carpe Diem: Seize the Day_**


	8. Pomegranate

**"I felt my heart crack slowly like a pomegranate, spilling its seeds". Trebor Healey _A Horse Named Sorrow_**

 _"Good morning, Girls. You two are up early," commented the lovely Fire Lady Ursa upon spotting her daughter, Princess Azula, and her bubbly, best friend, Lady Ty Lee, one of seven septuplets of the noble Shang Family._

 _"Hmph! The sun's up, duh. Any_ firebender _would be up at this time," mumbled the irritated Princess Azula, ignoring her mother as she continued practicing her somersaults._

 _Ursa chose to ignore the comment from her daughter and was about to point out that the princess's father was not up as of yet. However, she thought on the prying questions as to the reason why her firebender husband would still be asleep at this hour and decided not to. Azula would surely run to her father, asking to know more and Ursa was not sure she was ready for her young daughter to be given the "sex talk" yet, though Ozai would be more than happy to destroy the child's innocence for entertainment._

 _Ty Lee smiled brightly at the fire lady, giving a respectful, flaming bow at her presence. "Good morning, Lady Ursa, we're just practicing our acrobatics for our test in gym class next week. The princess is doing marvelous as usual," she said, sweetly._

 _Lady Ursa nodded at the nine-year-old's humility. It was obvious Ty Lee was being overly complimentary as Azula struggled balancing on her hands, quickly falling on her bottom with each attempt. The fire lady marveled at the girls' friendship. Ty Lee was almost the polar opposite to her disturbed child, yet the two held a quite interesting bond._

 _Their friendship reminded her of her own best friend. A boy that she adored, who became a man she loved and had to let go several years ago. She wondered briefly of what had become of him and if she would ever lay eyes on his face again. Her husband had claimed that he had 'wiped him off the face of the earth', yet her heart felt that it was not true._

 _With a sad sigh, the fire lady inspected a nearby pomegranate tree with hints of new buds on its limbs._

 _"Mother, I would much prefer our training in peace. How am I going to concentrate with your sulking?" Snapped the princess after falling again._

 _Lady Ursa shot her rude daughter a warning glare, to which Azula added. "Er-apologies-Mother. I am just a little frustrated"._

 _"Obviously," Ursa commented, tersely. "Perhaps you two could use a break?_ Love Amongst the Dragons _is reopening tonight on Ember Island"._

 _The princess's eyes lit up suddenly. "Oh yes, Please! Can Ty Lee come too?" Azula asked, excitedly wrapping her arms around her friend. "You'll love it!" She promised the girl._

 _With a giggle, Ty Lee said, "I can ask my parents, though, I doubt they will miss me around the house"._

 _Lady Ursa nodded in approval, taking an unripen pomegranate in her fingers. "Why don't you go awaken your brother, Azula?" She directed at the princess._

 _Grumbling something under her breath, the princess stormed away to Zuko's room. Ursa rolled the pomegranate in her fingers as she thought on her deal with Ozai. In exchange for her part in her father-in-law's murder, she was commanded to leave her children behind._

It's not fair! _She thought, feeling gross wetness between her fingers._ My children need me.

 _She thought on Zuko. He was such a kind-hearted boy. Ozai already resented him, despite the fact that he knew that the boy was his son. He had become increasingly cruel to their son when Zuko had done absolutely nothing wrong. She worried immensely for his safety._ 'No harm will come to them'. _Ozai had promised, though she questioned his idea of "harm". Her mind drifted to Azula. As a growing prodigy, Ozai had practically taken over as her mentor, while ignoring Zuko. She feared that the man was raising her up in his own image. Her daughter begun to display troubling signs that any mother would notice. Azula needed a firm hand to keep her going the right direction._

 _"What's that stuff?"_

 _Ursa shook her head from her thoughts and was somewhat surprised at Ty Lee's presence. Normally the child would have followed Azula, yet she was there sitting on her knees and pointing at the destroyed pomegranate shell in the fire lady's hands. "Oh, this? They're pomegranate seeds, Dear. Quite delicious actually. Have you ever had one?"_

 _Ty Lee shook her head. "Mother eats them a lot, but she says we're not allowed until we're older"._

 _Ursa chuckled at the girl's innocence. "I'm sure Lady Shang has an indulgence for them as she has seven girls," she commented. "And yes, you should wait to share one with someone you truly love"._

 _Suddenly intrigued, the child stared at the tree that Ursa was leaning against. "It is a sign of an everlasting relationship," continued the fire lady as Ty Lee found herself leaning against Ursa's shoulder._

 _"That's so romantic. Tell me more, please, Your Highness"._

 _Ursa smiled brightly, deciding to indulge the girl, leaving out the more mature meanings of pomegranate seeds as an aid in fertility. Ty Lee was everything she had hoped for in a daughter. Azula was never one for stories about romance and princesses, she often preferred the gruesome war stories told by her father._

 _"Ok," started Ursa. "I'll tell you a little about the play we're going to see. The pomegranate plays a special role in it"._

#

The former fire lady joined her escorts upon exiting her ex-husband's prison cell. Despite his insults, she felt lighter and stronger with each step. By the time she locked eyes with the Kyoshi Warriors, Ty Lee and Suki, Ursa felt as though she stepped onto a cloud.

"You look better," commented Suki, greeting her with a bow.

"I feel better. I was truly terrified to see Ozai again, but then I realized that he was just a man. He can't hurt me or my children anymore". She said, giving both girls a warm smile.

It was good to see the young woman again safe and sound after the war. The eighteen-year-old did not return the smile as brightly as she used to, however. Ursa understood that the war had changed those four innocent children in ways that she could not imagine. She thought on the princess. Zuko had discussed her daughter's tragic fall from grace upon arriving back in the Fire Nation capital with her husband, Ikem and their daughter, Kiyi. Though her middle child had been difficult and their relationship was strained, she still prayed each night for Azula's safety and recovery.

As a mother, the last thing she wanted was for any harm to come to Azula.

#

 _"Ozai, hurry! She's walking!" Called Ursa._

 _Zuko clapped his hands happily as Azula took shaky steps along the sandy ground towards him on short, stubby legs. Cooing when she reached her three-year-old brother's arms, Zuko lavished the child's chubby cheeks with sweet kisses at which she giggled, gleefully._

 _The fire prince stepped from the beach house with his older brother, Iroh. "You have a beauty, Ozai," commented Iroh, nudging his younger brother's shoulder affectionately._

 _It was one of the few times that Ursa had been comfortable with her husband. Though she found embarrassingly great pleasure in their love-making, their relationship had been forced. Yet, on Ember island she found herself thinking of her former fiancé less as Ozai's touches were more affectionate and full of passion that stirred her inner core. She had given him his first son out of sick coercion from Fire Lord Azulon and the fire sages, yet Azula's conception had been a night of extreme passion on the balcony of the beach house last summer._

 _Ozai regarded his wife with loving eyes. The two of them found their absent love on Ember Island and looked forward to their summer trip, away from Fire Lord Azulon's cruel politics that seemed to change the prince as soon as he was in his father's presence._

 _"Just like her mother," stated Ozai proudly._

#

"Did you ever love him?" Asked Ty Lee.

It was just the two of them sitting under the pomegranate tree in the palace gardens. Ursa thought on the question as she watched Kiyi and Ikem rolling around the neatly trimmed grass several feet away from them.

"He was the father of my children. And quite the lover," she said with a seductive edge, chuckling at Ty Lee's wide-eyes of surprise. Turning serious, Ursa added. "But he was very cruel from the moment I met him and despite the good, there was too much bad between us".

The Kyoshi Warrior nodded, gently tossing bread to the turtleducks in the pond ahead of them. Ursa leaned against the tree, regarding the young warrior from where she sat close by on her knees. Taking one of the fallen fruits in her hands, she rolled it in the warrior's direction.

"Huh?" Ty Lee jumped, interrupted from deep thoughts. Taking the fruit in her hands, the hard, outer shell split open within moments of her holding it. "Shi-er-yeah, this is disgusting," she said wryly, attempting to shake off the stains from the fruit's juices on her dress.

"Actually, it is a good sign. You're in love. I'm sure he's quite lucky. You will be a wonderful wife and mother," pointed out Ursa.

Rubbing her neck, Ty Lee's face became a beet red. "Yeah, um, I think I just realized it a couple of weeks ago. But-I don't think it could work out. I kind of have the same problem, ya know? Cruel, but perfect lover. Maybe…too perfect. There's a lot of bad, plus there's a lot of distance between us right now".

Ursa smirked, making Ty Lee blush more. "You didn't sleep with him already, I hope?" She questioned the young lady.

"Well…" started Ty Lee, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation despite being a young adult. "Yes, a lot of times actually".

"Oh, my," Lady Ursa's eyebrows raised. "Well, there is nothing wrong with enjoying yourself. Though as a noblewoman, you want to prevent an unwed pregnancy".

Ty Lee chuckled nervously. "No worries. Besides, it's over. I don't think I will get another chance to risk it".

"You never know, if he is meant for you take this to him the next time you meet," grasping another fruit, she gave it to the warrior, fortunately this one did not break open.

"If it breaks when you're near him, it means he may be in love, but not with you. If it stands strong, even through all efforts to force it open, it means there is an everlasting love between you two".

Ty Lee's eyes twinkled like her young self for a moment before dimming. "I-I don't know. It may not be wise right now".

"If it is meant, Ty Lee, it will be. He will return to you," said Ursa confidently.

#

"Azula! We need to talk!" Ursa yelled as she followed her adult daughter out of the palace into the gardens.

The princess was stomping over shrubberies like a child in haste to leave the palace after enjoying a requested dinner to discuss some terms with her brother. The fire lord had obliged that she not be arrested and the dinner was going quite well until Azula began her usual spoiled, royal demanding, angering the fire lord to no end. When Ursa tried to intervene, the woman threw a plate at Kiyi, barely missing the child before exiting the dinner table and the palace.

For safety, several Imperial Firebenders, a nervous Kiyi and Zuko's bodyguards, Ty Lee and Suki were close on her heels as Ursa traversed the gardens after her uncompromising daughter to discuss the matter.

"I have two words for you Mother, FUCK YOU!" Screamed Azula, moving towards the pond before stopping.

Ursa hurriedly knelt beside her youngest daughter and covered her ears with her hands. "Azula!" Hissed the former fire lady.

Whirling around, Azula crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Problem, Mother? Don't want your bastard to hear what I have to say?" Taunted Azula. "Well, fuckety FUCK-FUCK YOU! Your FUCKING bastard and that FUCK-tard peasant you're FUCKING!" Exclaimed Azula with a sinister smirk.

Ursa gestured for Suki to take Kiyi away. When the child was gone, the fire lady stomped towards the woman with her fists tightly clenched, grinding her teeth as she neared her.

"What are you going to do, Mother? Spank me?" Creating two lit fists with her signature blue fire, Azula added. "You always have to open YOUR mouth about MY business! Let me shut it permanently for you".

Ursa ground her teeth harder. Child Azula was troubled, yet a child still, so she did not receive most of the spankings she definitely deserved. Yet, Adult Azula was asking for a bonafide ass-whipping for her disrespect. Firebending or no, Ursa felt the anger of her youth boil. She had finally had enough after spending barely ten minutes with her daughter, whom she couldn't believe was her sweet, chubby baby once. Now the women were within inches of the other's nose. It hurt Ursa to see the pure hatred in Azula's eyes. She had always wanted the best for her daughter and regretted leaving her children with Ozai. It dawned on her that though Zuko had been physically scarred from Ozai, Azula's suffering had been far worse as a result of her leaving.

"Catch, 'Zula!" Piped Ty Lee, suddenly from Azula and Ursa's peripherals.

The women shot the acrobat a look as she hurled a pomegranate at the princess. Snarling Azula caught the fruit. "Stay out of this!" She growled as she squeezed the shell. "This, uh, has nothing…to do with you, Traitor!"

Ursa took several steps back as she watched her daughter struggle to crack the shell of the fruit. She could not stop her jaw from dropping in realization.

"What are you staring at? Ugh!" Grunted Azula, lighting her fingers.

Despite charring, the fruit remained intact. "What the fuck is this?" Asked Azula, out of breath, though she seemed calmer from her exertion.

Ty Lee's eyes were misty as she ran to the princess, throwing her arms around Azula's shoulders. "I knew it!" She squealed. "Since we were kids, I always knew!"

Though she was confused, Ursa still noted her daughter's twitching lips as she fought a smile.

"Then why would you listen to her, Ty Lee?" Asked the princess in an extremely broken tone. "Why would you leave me if you knew how I felt? I was…lost without you".

Ursa's heart melted at her daughter's confession. _How did I miss that?_ She wondered.

Ty Lee cradled the princess's head as they dropped to their knees as if it were just them. "I never left you, Azula. You left me. Your mother had nothing to do with it. It was you. I was…afraid of you".

"I'd never hurt you, Ty, you know this. I mean sure I hit you a couple weeks ago, but you were attacking me," looking away, Azula's lip twitched as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I guess, I can't blame you. Even she knows I'm a monster".

"A monster would have destroyed that fruit. No, Azula. You're just broken. A broken dragon in love with a platypus bear".

Ursa heard a sound that instantly brought back memories. Azula's muffled giggles in Ty Lee's shoulder made the fire lady's heart leap for her daughter.

"Purple?" She heard Azula ask.

"Yes," giggled Ty Lee.

"Pink horns?" She added.

"And silver wings. I'm here for you, Azula".

"Always?"

"Forever in your flame, My Dragon".

Azula looked into her best friend's eyes. Ursa saw the passion. She saw the pain and the heartbreak and understood that her daughter's hardened shell was cracking in Ty Lee's arms.

"Do you really think you could l-o…"

Before the princess could finish, Ty Lee placed a gentle finger to her lips. "I know I love you because the entire universe conspired to help us find each other again and again. The question is do you still want this?"

Azula smiled, her tears were flowing now along with Ty Lee's. "If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk through my garden forever".

The girls kissed for several, pleasant moments, barely coming up for air. Ursa heard footsteps and turned to see a smirking Mai and the fire lord behind her. Zuko's jaw nearly hit the green trimmed grass at the sight before them.

Remembering that they were amongst company, the couple reluctantly parted, though their hands were interlocked as they stood.

"Fire Lord, may I ask a question?" Asked Azula with a bow that nearly made everyone around them faint.

"Please," said a still shocked Zuko.

"I know there are laws that prevent me from doing this…" suddenly falling on both knees, Azula gripped Ty Lee's hands as if she were afraid to let go. "I know you still hold your stuffed platypus bear every night when you sleep, don't you?"

Biting her lip, Ty Lee nodded.

"Would you like to replace it with a real dragon forever?"

Squealing, Ty Lee threw her arms around the princess's neck. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to marry you Azula!"

"Um…" Zuko stammered, rubbing his neck. "Sure, we can make that happen".

"I'm not surprised. They're both insane," commented Mai with a chuckle.

Ursa beamed. Despite all, both of her children had found love and happiness. She felt as though she had walked into a dream. "Well, let's start planning," said the former fire lady. "Lo and Li can ready the invitations. What will the theme be?" She asked, feeling inspired by the calm look in Azula's eyes.

Her daughter locked eyes with her fiancé and they spoke in unison, "Pomegranates, dragons and platypus bears".

 **Author's Note: This prompt was probably the most challenging to write. I don't do well with fluff, but I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed. Also there were several quotes dropped here and there that are not original. Can't remember the actual writers, maybe Nicholas Sparks, maybe Alfred Tennyson, maybe Dr. Seuss... but I will give credit where due. Also a little homage paid to one of my favorite fanfiction stories of all time** ** _Broken Dragon_** **by nikipinz. If you have not read it, you should. It is a treat and is what really got me into the fandom. Anyway, again enjoy and if you liked, feel free to review, if you didn't feel free to review! QueenTy**


	9. Dawn

Asami slowed her Satomobile, turning cautiously up the winding, sandy road towards her grandmothers' estate. She travelled alone as Korra had immediately opted out of visiting her relatives this Christmas.

 _"_ _Oh, stop it, Korra. I'm sure Nai Nai won't really attack you at her age," she had tried to reason with the powerful, currently cowardly avatar._

 _"_ _Um, if she could "almost" kill at 14, imagine what she could do now!"_

Asami shook her head with a light chuckle at the memory of the real fear that shook up her powerful girlfriend at the mention of Azula's name. Turning the key, the car's engine stopped. The engineer opened the door, placing a red snow boot on the icy terrain. She nearly gasped at the sight of the mansion. There were lights streaming from the roof and the front door. She could even make out a Christmas tree from the ten foot tall front, glass window.

Instead of a servant greeting her at the door, Azula opened it herself. "Welcome! Come in, Grand-pup!" She said, sweetly, quickly offering a box of chocolate cherries to her.

Hesitantly, Asami took one and followed her into the home. The inside was just as gorgeous as the outside. There were mistletoes hanging from the banister of the stairwell. The fire was crackling from fresh logs. She could smell caviar and cordon bleu and even sugar cakes. The stereo blasted tunes of the festive holiday. Presents were aligned under the huge Christmas tree and sparkling champagne was poured in several wine glasses on a small table in the center of the family den.

From the glasses, Asami glanced up at the former fire lord, Zuko, Korra's mentor, Katara, Toph Bei Fong, her daughters and the fire lord's ex-wife, Mai.

"I know, we're scared too," the ominous woman whispered when Azula left the family den towards the kitchen.

"Turkey, anyone? Chestnuts? Marshmallows?"

"Um, whisky, please for me," answered the former fire lord.

"Ha! Oh, Zu Zu, you know Ty Lee wouldn't want that".

Asami grabbed a glass of champagne as the other guests' hands flew towards the center table. She relished in the expensive wine when Azula returned with chestnuts to offer.

"Merry Christmas, Everyone!" She exclaimed with a huge, though seemingly painful, bright smile on her face.

The room was silent, except for the melodious music playing.

"Um," started Mai, unable to resist. "Azula, it's Christmas Eve. We still have like two hours".

The old woman's eyes widened. "No! What time is it, Asami?"

The engineer looked to her watch. "Eleven".

Azula shakily put down the tray and sprinted as fast as her 65 years would take her towards the patio, taking a seat with her back facing her guests in a wooden loveseat.

"Maybe I should go after her," groaned Zuko.

Asami raised her hand. "N-no, allow me. I haven't had a Christmas here in a while".

Zuko nodded, grabbing a chestnut.

#

Azula was tapping her chin, mumbling to herself when her granddaughter arrived on the patio. "Everything…yes. I have everything this year, Ty Lee," she was saying.

"Nai Nai?" Called Asami.

Flinching slightly from the unexpected interruption, the firebender patted the seat. "Come, Dear. She'll be here soon".

Confused, Asami took a seat next to the woman. It was hard to imagine her grandmother as the force she was in her alpha prime as a feared Fire Nation General. "Who?"

"Your Lao Ye, of course. She always meets me here at dawn. I made sure everything was perfect this year. The stockings were hung, everything is ready".

"Nai Nai…" Asami's voice caught.

Lao Ye had passed from this life nearly three years ago now. Yet, she did not want to ruin Azula's moment. The woman was an alpha after all. She had heard that alphas suffered hardest from their mates' deaths.

"She promised, you see," Continued Azula. "Just before the dawn of Christmas, she will be here. So I come out here and wait. I just know she'll come this year. You see, I forgot the chestnuts last year and before that was the mistletoe, I think," she placed a finger to her chin. "Yes, yes, it was mistletoe, but I…I have everything this time".

Asami gave the woman a smile through her forming tears. "Yes, you do have everything this year, Nai-Nai".

This seemed to satisfy the alpha greatly as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "See, Ty, I did it! It is perfect! I have everything for Christmas this year…but…but you".

Asami wrapped her arms instinctively around her grandmother's shaking shoulders.

"But…you…" Azula repeated, her voice cracking.

#

For the next four years, this became a tradition for Asami and her grandmother until one Christmas morning, the alpha did not rise with the dawn as usual. Upon receiving the news, Asami knew in her heart that Azula's waiting every year was over.

As was her last wish, Asami had the words engraved on the mates' joint tombstone next to her mother's grave:

 _Death is not extinguishing the light; it is only putting out the lamp because the dawn has come._

* * *

 **Very short piece that was inspired by two Christmas songs: Everything for Christmas and Every Year, Every Christmas. Hope you enjoyed! The quote at the end was "borrowed" :)**


	10. Midnight

**No ownership of ATLA. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So…speaking of love interests. How's it going with your leader's boyfriend?"

Ty Lee nearly choked on her green tea. A smirk crossed Mai's face as the eighteen year old strained to swallow the liquid instead of spewing it on the table separating them.

"Mai! Stop, that was forever ago!" Gasped the acrobat.

Leaning back slightly in the booth, Mai crossed her arms. "Aww, don't tell me you've lost your infamous charms?" She teased.

Ty Lee refused to look her in the eye. Instead, she found herself gazing out the window at the night sky. "Romance has been an epic fail lately," she half-muttered, her fingers tightening around the cup.

The gesture was not lost to the knife wielder, however. She rarely saw her friend truly bothered by much other than their psychotic mutual, ex-friend at the height of her reign of lunacy.

"Hey," called Mai, reaching out to touch the acrobat's strong fingers with her arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were serious about anyone. It's been a while since we've talked, ya' know?"

Ty Lee bit her bottom lip to stop its quivering. "Yeah," she spoke softly, staring now at the green liquid in her mug. "It has. But there's nothing to be sorry for. So much has changed".

"True," said Mai. "And if Azula does ever come back from whatever depth of Agni's Hell she's surely in, don't worry, we can take her down again".

"Right," muttered Ty Lee, not lifting her eyelids from the cup. "Hey, it's getting kind of late. I kind of need to leave".

Mai grinned deviously. "Hmm…must not be too bad of a love life. Where are, you hurrying off to at midnight?" She asked.

Ty Lee gave a soft smile. "Just home. I'm tired".

Mai shrugged. The two left a generous tip for the barista of the teashop and exited. The two exchanged a quick hug and Mai watched Ty Lee leave down an alleyway. Her eyebrow raised in sudden suspicion. _Huh?_ Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed her best friend, staying at a safe distance.

Ty Lee walked towards a looming figure shrouded by the darkness. Mai's eyes stayed on the acrobat as she neared the figure. Ty Lee had to look up as whoever it was sat atop a tall wooden gate. Her breath catching, Mai listened for the figure's voice.

"You should leave". Mai was surprised by the hurt in Ty Lee's voice. The figure, however, remained silent. "For your safety and mine. We can't do this anymore. Someone will find out".

A small, pale hand reached down to the acrobat though Mai could not make out the face of the figure. She did see from a distance that it was a woman's hand reaching for her best friend. As if fighting with herself, Ty Lee reluctantly grasped the hand and allowed herself to be pulled up and over the wooden gate.

Mai quickly, but cautiously approached the gate, peering through a small opening. Ty Lee was atop the figure, straddling her and gasping as manicured hands caressed her exposed midsection.

"We can't…I can't, please," the acrobat begged as if entranced from the touch of hands around her side and lower back. "You will leave me, again".

Mai's eyes widened as she stifled her own gasp as Princess Azula's face met Ty Lee's midsection, her hands making short work of the acrobat's cropped top, tossing it to the side. The girl shivered when Azula's lips met the sensitive area of her body and kissed softly along her abdominals. The knife wielder's shock was definitely not directed at the acrobat as the girl was known to have a fondness for "beautiful women". Yet the fact that Ty Lee was wrapped around the girl that Mai had confirmed as a grade A lunatic was daunting.

"Azula, please," pleaded Ty Lee. "My heart can't…"

The words barely escaped before their lips met as moans filled the abandoned alleyway. Mai could not tear her eyes from her best friend and former friend's passion. A sick feeling threatened to rip her apart from watching, yet she could almost feel the radiant thrusts of passion from them on the opposite side of the gate.

The midnight's full moon revealed tears in both girls' closed eyes.

"You hurt me," moaned Ty Lee as she was laid on her back, Azula's lips kissing lower and lower. "You hurt me so…good. I need you. I-I'll never leave," her words increased in volume as Azula pleasured her. "Come home". GASP. "To me". MOAN.

Mai finally turned away to give the girls privacy. She blushed at Ty Lee's high pitched shrills, yelps and intermittent obscenities. This was obviously not the girls' first time indulging themselves, though, it had completely shocked Mai. She had never expected either girl to fall for anyone, let alone one another.

Obviously from Ty Lee's shrills; it was quite an experience. Mai shuffled away, thinking of how to approach Ty Lee about it later.

#

Ty Lee turned over to lay her arm across her princess. When she felt air in the space, she was not surprised. Half-asleep, she could not stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

 _I knew it was too good to be true._ She thought. Her dream had been vivid. She had Azula and all of the power of the dragon only to awaken alone.

"Do you do this, Azula?" She asked herself. "Do you wake up reaching for me?"

"She had better".

Ty Lee nearly fell from her bed. "Agni M-Mai, what are you doing here?" She screeched. "I think I pissed myself!"

Mai chuckled. "Not on your wedding day, I hope".

Ty Lee's eyes widened. "M-My wedding…day?"

"Ok, wedding night, whatever. Come on, Lady Shang is waiting. You're supposed to be dressed and on the aisle by 11:30. You sleep like the dead".

Ty Lee was waiting for the pinch that never came. "Huh? Wedding?" Sudden realization hit her. "Oh, Mai! She's mine!"

Mai stiffened in time as Ty Lee rushed to her, wrapping her in a gut-wrenching hug.

"Just go, Circus Freak," she mumbled.

The acrobat zoomed from her bridal chambers. Startled servants grasped her, pushing her into the washroom. She closed her eyes as she was lathered with lavender and fed pomegranate seeds. Her hair was done in an elaborate updo at the same time her white gold dress was laced and formed around her curves. She felt purple high heels slip unto her freshly pedicured feet and puckered her lips for the makeup to be applied to her face.

"Beautiful," opening her eyes, she brought her hands to her face as her favorite platypus bear from the circus bowed before her. A white gold ribbon matching her wedding gown was tied around his neck.

She was lifted by her father unto the bear with both legs on one side of the animal.

"You're so beautiful, Sweetheart!" Her mother managed to say through her tears.

Ty Lee blinked to capture her own tears forming. She could not mess up her makeup. Nearing the entrance of the temple, she waved to happy wedding guests which included Team Avatar, the Kyoshi Warriors and her own huge family amongst others. Her sisters stuck out their tongues simultaneously, at which Ty Lee blew a kiss at them.

The night was lit beautifully under bright golden glows, everything was perfect. She was riding elegantly atop her platypus bear when suddenly her dress was struck and fire emitted from its seams. The acrobat began to panic at the azul heat emitting from the white gold gown. She gasped. This was not supposed to happen on her wedding day! The crowd's eyes were fearful as they looked past her towards the night sky.

"She's on fire!" Screamed someone in the crowd.

Ty Lee turned to meet Azula's gaze atop a formidable dragon as blue as the girl's signature fire. "Azula," she gasped.

The girl careened the dragon above the crowd, emitting its fire towards the heavens. Ty Lee felt sick. _No._ She thought. _This has to be a dream._

Just as she thought her life was over, Azula settled the dragon next to her platypus bear. A smirk spread across the princess's face that made Ty Lee instantly think very inappropriate thoughts of skipping the reception and rushing their consummation scheduled for the morning.

"Your dress is fire proof, of course". Azula whispered.

Ty Lee smiled sheepishly at her own unnecessary panicking.

"Do you really think I'd hurt you?"

"No," Ty Lee half-lied. "Though if I did go, it would be in your flame forever, remember?"

Azula extended her hand. "Are you ready to be a princess?"

"I've waited a thousand years," said Ty Lee, taking her lover's soft hand as she hopped from her platypus bear.

The hem of her dress still burned though she could not feel anything, except the pounding of her heart beat as Azula led her into the chapel.

"Ahem, it is almost midnight," rushed the man of honor, Fire Lord Zuko once the couple reached the alter. "Though, I must admit, she's perfect for you, Azula".

Turning to face her betrothed, Azula nodded. "Yes, I couldn't have chosen a more perfect partner. I have been waiting all of my life for this".

Ty Lee wanted to melt as she watched Azula's eyes glow from gazing at her own. They had chosen to say their own vows. Ty Lee choked most of hers out, of course her eloquent princess stole the show with her own words.

"I, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, am about to put into words how I feel for you, My Princess". She spoke as if it were just them sitting by the pond as children, conspiring an elaborate new scheme for Mai and Zuko. "In all of creation, all things great and small, you are the one that surpasses them all". Turning to the full, captivated audience, she spoke as a general addressing her soldiers. "My life was complete. I was whole and perfect, yet I, Princess Azula, lost control. I was searching for the missing pieces. It led me home to the heart of a child. Someone I never deserved. Someone who is more than amazing. The platypus bear who tamed the dragon's flame". Zuko coughed behind her, yet Azula continued, unfazed as she gazed at her soon to be wife. "Ty Lee of the Shang Family, I ask that you allow me the honor of spending the remainder of my life with you as my wife".

The room gasped as Azula bowed to Ty Lee. Even Ozai from the very back of the room, wrists chained to a nearby post was stirred at the gesture. _She really does have a soft spot._ He thought. _Hmm, that Circus Freak must be one powerful witch._

Ty Lee could not stop the tears now. She wanted to break protocol and kiss her beautiful princess right there, dressed in an impeccably white-gold gown of Fire Nation royalty with a purple broach.

"I love you, Azula," she whispered.

The officiate hurried through his lines and the Fire Sages declared them as one. Ty Lee felt as though she was floating as Azula reeled her in like a fish on a hook. Their lips met as the crowd exploded in applause and cheers.

"You're finally mine," gasped Ty Lee between kisses.

"Yours to drown". KISS. "Just in the nick of time".

#

"Oh my, that-that was the creepiest, most beautiful thing ever," said Katara as Mai snorted the glass of wine she had just inhaled.

"Yeah, I can't believe the world's worst relationship beat me to the alter". She was watching the girls, well mainly Ty Lee, twirl on the dance floor.

Removing herself when Zuko's hand fell on her shoulder, Mai approached them when the first dance was over.

"Well, no more alleyway fucking at midnight, huh?"

Ty Lee tripped, Azula coughed, Mai smirked.

"Mai!" Squealed Ty Lee.

"If my wife had fallen, your miserable cunt was going to clean the make-up off the floor, that is if it even gets wet enough anymore".

Ty Lee snorted, Azula smirked, Mai scoffed.

"Fuck you, Azula".

"I am preoccupied, sorry. You should have caught me when I was single. Zu Zu on the otherhand-"

"Oh just shut the fuck up and come here. Both of you!"

Opening her arms wide, Mai grasped both girls in a hug as tears ruined all of their faces.

What an interesting life together they would have.

FIN

* * *

 **Author's note: And we have reached the end of Work of Art. I hope you all enjoyed all of the sappiness I managed to muster into this ending prompt. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I feel satisfied to finish a story, though I did enjoy every second of writing this! Several lyrics to the sappiest songs I know are sprinkled here and there. If you catch it, cool. If not, cool.**


End file.
